Je dénonce : les dénigrements de personnages !
by AsukaTirento
Summary: "Dans le monde il n'y a pas d'un côté le bien et le mal, il y a une part de lumière et d'ombre en chacun de nous. Ce qui compte c'est celle que l'on choisit de montrer dans nos actes, ça c'est ce que l'on est vraiment." L'on se rappelle des paroles de Sirius. Il n'y a les gentils et les méchants, mais des gens qui font des choix. Et puis, il y a les dénigrements. Dissertation.
1. Chapitre général

_Le texte qui va suivre est une courte dissertation que j'ai faite pour donner mon point de vue sur les fictions où il a de forts dénigrements de caractères. Comme je le précise dans le texte, ce n'est que mon avis, complètement personnel. Mais j'espère qu'il pourra servir à ouvrir les yeux à certains sur leur mauvaise foi ou alors me faire avoir l'avis d'autrui pour que nous puissions échanger sur nos diversités d'opinion. Il n'est pas là pour que je crache ma haine, mais pour expliquer mon point de vue et tenter d'apporter des arguments et des exemples clairs, au lieu de simplement dire « ah la la, que je n'aime pas ces stupides fics de dénigrements de personnages ! », ce qui, vous le remarquerez, n'est vraiment pas constructif._

 _Je poste ce texte mais il est fort probable que je le supprime par la suite pour le mettre sur mon profil. Si je le poste d'abord ici, c'est avant tout pour réaliser un échange avec ceux qui seront peut-être d'accord avec ce texte, ou alors pas du tout. Je veux connaitre votre avis sur le sujet, il m'intéresse (et non, ce n'est pas juste pour me donner un genre, je veux vraiment comprendre). Je veux savoir si mon point de vue sur la question est complètement personnel, si d'autres le partagent et, dans tous les cas, pourquoi._

 _Et un petit disclaimer, même si du coup ce n'est pas vraiment une fanfiction : Le titre c'est évidemment une référence au fameux "J'accuse...!" d'Emile Zola, tandis qu'Harry Potter ou toute autre œuvre mentionnée dans ce texte ne m'appartiennent pas._

 _P.S : je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes, j'ai tenté de corriger de mon mieux._

 _P.S 2 : Mes excuses, mais vous vous en serez rendu compte, cela ne concerne pas vraiment Draco ou Severus en personnages principaux. Enfin, techniquement... Draco, Severus, Ron et Dumbledore sont mentionnés puisqu'ils sont les parfaits exemples dans ce texte, mais c'est pas une fanfiction avec une intrigue. Donc si vous pensiez venir lire un truc romantique/sympathique/et d'autres mots en "ique" je ne vous retiens pas, vous pouvez partir. Je comprends : c'était une manière un peu fourbe de vous attirer sur ce texte, ha, ha..._

* * *

 **LES (DARK & RÉALISTES) FICS DÉNIGREMENTS DE CARACTÈRES/PERSONNAGES**

J'ai un problème particulier avec les fanfictions de dénigrement de personnages et, même en sachant que peu partagent mon avis, je me permets de le donner tout de même.

Je n'aime vraiment, mais vraiment pas les fictions qui font du dénigrement de personnages et qui se prétendent réalistes, en peinant des portraits de personnages gentils qui ne le sont pas vraiment et des personnages méchants qui ne le sont pas vraiment.

Dans l'idée, c'est génial. C'est un peu comme un Harry tourmenté dans sa ressemblance avec Voldemort ou les raisons d'agir de Dark Vador.

Dans l'idée, c'est cool. Sauf que, dans les faits, c'est souvent très mauvais. Je ne veux pas en faire une généralité, mais j'ai souvent remarqué que ce genre de fanfictions dénigrent sans raisons particulières un personnage à la base « sympa », juste pour mieux rendre un autre victime des brimades et cruautés des autres.

(Je prends donc l'exemple d'Harry Potter, où les dénigrements sont très fréquents et, pour ceux que j'ai vu, pratiquement jamais constructifs. Je connais même des gens très sympathiques qui... malheureusement, à la moindre fiction de dénigrement sans logique acclament cela.)

Les meilleurs exemples que je peux donner sont ceux des dénigrements de Dumbledore, Hermione et des Weasley en général.

Dans la plupart des Snarry ou Drarry que je lis (je n'en suis pas fan mais souvent j'entends dire que tel Snarry ou Drarry est génial, donc, si le talent de l'écrivain est présent, je ne vois aucun problème à les lire, même si je n'apprécie pas particulièrement ces personnages, surtout Severus – ouais, ouais, vous pouvez me cracher au visage, j'assume), sans raison particulière, Ron (et tous les Weasley) devient un gros connard avec toute sa famille qui, « soudainement », révèle son côté manipulateur, avec un Ron qui côtoyait Harry seulement pour sa célébrité (bonjour la logique), une Ginny qui a donné un philtre d'amour à Harry (... meh) ou une Molly qui a dit justement à ses enfants d'être amis avec « Le Survivant ».

Bon... pour les Weasley, pourquoi ça me pose problème ? Parce que c'est de la méchanceté gratuite. Y'a jamais aucune raison, aucune explication, qui fait que Ron et les autres Weasley deviennent méchants. C'est comme si, après sept ans, Harry, qui a toujours su que son meilleur ami est un salaud, se rend finalement compte qu'il ne faut pas le fréquenter. Et je déteste ça.

L'exemple est pareil pour Hermione (bien que c'est plus rare) ou, surtout, Dumbledore. Et je m'attarde sur Dumbledore pour justement retourner l'argument que tous ses détracteurs utilisent : « mais il voulait tuer Harry et il l'a manipulé pendant des années ! ».

Ouais, bien sûr... Bon, à un moment faudrait arrêter de baser toutes ses connaissances sur les films et un peu s'attarder sur les films, qui exploitent bien plus en profondeur le personnage de Dumbledore. Dumbledore a ses défauts, certes, mais ceux-ci ne sont absolument pas liés à Harry. Dumbledore a toujours su qu'Harry était destiné à affronter Voldemort. Il n'a pas dicté la vie d'Harry, comme il ne l'a pas embrigadé et endoctriné : il l'a préparé. Il a préparé Harry au plus grand dilemme de son existence : son sacrifice. Il savait qu'Harry survivrait au sort de la mort envoyé par Voldemort, parce que Voldemort détruirait sa propre âme, et ne toucherait pas « la vie » d'Harry. Il le savait. Il n'a jamais dit qu'Harry allait mourir. Il savait qu'Harry devait être touché par le sort de la mort pour vaincre Voldemort et qu'il aurait le choix de revenir. Il n'a jamais désiré la mort d'Harry. Réfléchissez à cela et, si mes paroles ne vous suffisent pas et que vous désirez vraiment en savoir plus sur les profondeurs des intrigues, je vous conseille le livre _Harry Potter à l'école de la philosophie_ , qui explique très bien le concept de Dumbledore. Ah ! et dernier petit argument : si Harry, comme vous le savez, était convaincu que Dumbledore voulait sa mort, pourquoi ce serait lui qu'il a vu entre la vie et la mort ?

Bref ! Donc, au-delà du dénigrement qui n'a pas vraiment de sens car... franchement, ce n'est pratiquement jamais approfondi ou vraiment expliqué, c'est juste dans la logique de un tel est un connard, et le sera toujours (encore une fois, bonjour la logique...), l'autre problème que j'ai avec ça, c'est l'intérêt de ce dénigrement.

Les auteurs qui se servent du dénigrement parce qu'ils n'aiment pas un personnage (et l'assument pas, persuadé qu'ils ont raison et s'enfoncent dans leur mauvaise foi), le font dans l'intérêt du monde qui n'est pas fait que de bons et de méchants. Du coup, Draco et Severus ne sont pas méchants.

Bien sûr que non, ils ne sont pas méchants (enfin, sauf dans le cas où il est professeur pour Severus, sa manière d'enseignée est horrible : aucun professeur ne devrait être comme ça, aucun), et cela se voit notamment par leurs agissements. En particulier pour Draco. Alors, je préviens : je n'aime pas ce personnage, juste par rapport à qui il est, c'est-à-dire un garçon hautain et méchant. Mais je sais aussi qu'il n'est pas « méchant », cela se voit notamment lors du Tome 6 (et surtout le tome 7 à mon goût), lorsqu'il hésite sans cesse à obéir pour Voldemort. Là, on voit que c'est juste un gamin piégé dans la guerre. Et c'est cet aspect que j'aime du personnage alors, s'il doit y avoir des centaines de fics qui exploitent cette partie de Draco, c'est sans hésitation que j'irai les lire ! Parce que là, ça monte les nombreux facettes d'un personnage qui n'est ni gentil ni méchant, juste effrayé et qui tente de protéger sa famille.

Sauf que c'est J.K Rowling qui l'a fait. Et elle l'a déjà fait avec Ron aussi. Et Dumbledore. Et Hermione. Et pratiquement tous ses personnages, même (et surtout) Harry, bon sang !

Mais dans le dénigrement, les gens gardent le côté extrême d'un personnage et décident d'en faire la seule facette possible. Encore, si son auteur assumait que c'était complètement exagéré, cela ne me dérangerait pas trop (enfin... je pourrai émettre des protestations mais bon, au pire, comme le disent souvent les gens : si tu n'aimes pas, tu ne lis pas. Et là, je serai d'accord, parce que l'auteur précise que c'est OOC, que c'est son avis, et pas une généralité ou même la vérité). Mais ces auteurs font de ce dénigrement ce qu'ils appellent « une réalité ». Pour eux, là où Draco et Severus sont devenus les plus gentils au monde, sans défauts alors que les Weasley, Hermione et Dumbledore n'ont que des défauts, c'est une fiction « réaliste » et plus « mature » que l'œuvre originale d'Harry Potter.

Ha, ha, ha.

Non. Ce n'est pas ça, « la réalité ».

Et ces personnes se fourvoient d'autant plus en prétendant qu'Harry Potter est une œuvre pour enfant sans aucune « maturité ». Certes, certaines idées sont vraiment « bien & mal », comme les Serpentards méchants, les Mangemorts méchants, ect...

Mais même là, J.K Rowling prouve que ce n'est pas une généralité ! Severus en est le meilleur exemple, bon sang ! Et même les Malefoy en sont de très bon exemple ! D'où J.K Rowling nous fait la morale du bien et du mal, des gentils contre les méchants ? Elle la montre, la morale (c'est-à-dire le concept du bien et du mal, plus approfondi que simplement les gentils et les méchants... si vous comprenez toujours, allez lire Kant ou Aristote, ou Socrate ou n'importe quel philosophe, cela sera plus clair peut-être) ! Ne pas se fier aux apparences, que ce sont nos actes qui déterminent qui nous sommes, que tout n'est pas blanc et noir. Elle le monte et le dit ! Où est le côté non réaliste et pas mature, là ?

Cela me répugne que, pour qu'une œuvre soit « mature » il faut obligatoirement (et généralement que ça) du sexe, de la violence, et des gens méchants sans profondeurs. Surtout que c'est un paradoxe magnifique chez les auteurs de fics « dark, sombres et réalistes » : en montrant des gentils devenir entièrement méchants, comme des méchants entièrement gentils, vous appuyez le concept de bien et de mal sans profondeur ! Les gentils sont des méchants, et les méchants des gentils. C'est tout ce que ces fics dark montrent.

Draco a fait des trucs de connards, vous ne pouvez pas retirer cela, mais cela ne fait pas de lui forcément un connard, juste un adolescent stupide qui murit par la suite. Alors Ron, c'est pareil : il a fait des trucs de connards, vous ne pouvez pas retirer cela, mais cela ne fait pas de lui forcément un connard, juste un adolescent stupide qui murit par la suite.

J'espère que ce j'explique semble assez clair. Là, j'utilise simplement l'exemple d'Harry Potter mais cela fonctionne aussi pour Naruto et bien d'autres œuvres.

C'était juste une petite disserte pour tenter de clarifier mon point de vue concernant ce genre de fanfictions qui m'horripilent. Si vous ne partagez pas mon avis, je serai heureuse d'écouter le vôtre, tant que celui-ci est constructif et se limite pas à « Ron est un connard, comme tous les Weasley, Dumbledore, ect... tandis que Draco et Severus sont super sympa et l'ont toujours été ». Mon but n'est pas que ces auteurs se sentent viser (et que vous vous sentiez viser au pas, je m'en fiche : ce n'est pas parce qu'on se sent viser qu'on doit se sentir responsable, coupable, outré, ect...), mais que chacun réfléchisse à ce qu'est vraiment ce concept de « maturité » et « réalisme ». Il y a des personnages connards, d'autres moins, certains qui changent... vous pouvez les aimer, les détester, mais leur cracher dessus sans raison c'est stupide. Donnez au moins des arguments constructifs, je vous prie.

Et surtout, rappelez-vous : le monde n'est pas fait que de gentils et de méchants, alors ne définissez pas les personnages comme ça en mettant les méchants et les victimes des méchants. Merci de votre attention pour cette lecture.


	2. L'âge, la réalité, les fantasmes ?

_J'ai eu de très bons retours suite au texte que j'ai publié sur les dénigrements de personnes. Alors, par bons retours je ne parle pas forcément de gens de mon avis, mais qui ont su m'expliquer leur opinion avec de très bons arguments et je dois admettre que j'ai trouvé ces échanges très intéressants. Ils m'ont par exemple permis de voir que j'avais omis quelques éléments qui pourraient paraitre pourtant essentiels dans le genre de fiction dont je fais mention._

 _Mais je n'étais pas très motivée à faire une suite. C'est finalement après la lecture de_ Les Fanfictions et leurs Auteurs _de Angel_of_Shadows (que je vous recommande chaudement, du coup), que j'ai été bien plus motivée à faire une deuxième partie à ce texte. J'ai pensé à simplement ajouter cette partie au premier texte, mais je trouve cela mieux de le mettre dans une autre partie, puisque ce texte est principalement né de discussions et de partage d'opinions et donc il s'ajouterait assez mal avec la première partie. _

_De ce fait, je vous présente la deuxième partie, née des retours de la première partie. Je remercie donc... ben..._ Guest _, qui fut la première personne à donner son avis, puis_ Mamzelleblack _,_ Iris Uchiwa _,_ Lokki1 _,_ Kalibeth _ainsi que_ MichelLaMystérieuse _(qui se reconnaitra si elle passe par là),_ LittleFenrir _et_ Infycals _, même si ces deux-là ne doivent pas comprendre pourquoi je les mentionne, même si nous avons des discussions passionnantes !_

 _Je préviens d'ailleurs aussi que je me suis permise de reprendre certains (beaucoup) d'éléments de mes échanges avec les retours que j'ai eus du premier texte. Parce que je trouve que les arguments que j'ai reçu sont pertinents et méritent d'être exploités. Concernant les réponses que j'ai reçu et dont je prends les extraits les plus pertinents (à mon avis), ils seront mis en italique entre crochets : [...]._

 _Considérez que ce texte n'est qu'à moitié le mien, et résulte d'un échange argumenté, d'un débat._

* * *

 **LES (DARK & RÉALISTES) FICS DÉNIGREMENTS DE CARACTÈRES/PERSONNAGES II**

 **L'âge, la réalité, les fantasmes ?**

Avant toute chose, un élément revenait régulièrement concernant les raisons de la présence du dénigrement de personnages. C'est l'âge. Il est vrai que cela est pourtant un point très important, que j'ai oublié de mentionner, ou alors que je me suis contentée d'effleurer.

Semblerait-il, l'âge est très important concernant ce genre de fanfictions. Évidemment, je comprends le sens. Il est vrai que les fanfics sont écrites pour et par des personnes de tout âge, même si il est bien plus fréquent que cela soit par des adolescents et de jeunes adultes. Et malheureusement, c'est la première catégorie qui pose problème avec un premier élément : le talent.

L'excuse la plus commune est le « talent ». Nous ne possédons pas tous le talent d'écrire aussi bien que J.K Rowling. Oui, c'est vrai. Sauf que ce « talent » est surtout un élément de la grammaire. Il n'a jamais été nécessaire d'avoir une bonne grammaire, un bon français, pour écrire une bonne histoire.

 _[ Tu parles de la « réalité », mais on n'est pas tous AUSSI doué que Rowing pour faire une bonne histoire. Nous n'avons pas la possibilité de faire plusieurs Tomes. Que ce soit parce que nous n'avons pas le temps ou même les idées qui vont avec. Nous ne sommes pas tous de super écrivains, et c'est pour ça que certaines fic sont « mieux » écrites que d'autres._

 _Et aussi on n'est pas TOUS des personnes ayant un vécu assez lourd pour parler sérieusement de la double facette des persos ou de sujets aussi complexe que la politique de Fudge ou du Ministère en générale._ _Nous écrivons des histoires avec ce que nous voyions du monde et de ses enjeux. Et on n'est pas TOUS des adultes confirmés ayant un cerveau aussi performant. Certains ne sont que des enfants qui écrivent par plaisir, passions ou pour juste apprendre à mieux écrire en se faisant plaisir (et ça marche, pour moi ça marche même si je dois revoir certaines choses comme ma conjugaison...)]_

Je ne dis pas qu'il faut être aussi douée que J.K Rowling (d'ailleurs, dans son cas, ce n'est pas une question d'être douée, mais plutôt d'avoir exploité autant de possibilité qu'elle avait, ce qui donne vraiment l'impression que toute son œuvre est « complète" ». Parfois, même une ligne ou un paragraphe suffit. C'est sûr que dans un O.S on ne va pas s'amuser à détailler le pourquoi du comment sur des milliers de mots. Mais parfois une ligne suffit, franchement. Et concernant les fics « mieux » écrites que d'autres... ben, c'est con, mais malheureusement ce sont souvent celles-ci qui, justement, passent à la trappe parce que ça ne va pas assez vite, qu'on détaille trop les trucs, ect... ce que je trouve assez malheureux c'est que les gens prennent un truc pour acquis mais ne tentent même pas d'avoir une réflexion dessus, ou simplement d'avoir des arguments pour appuyer leur point de vue. Dumbledore est un connard ? D'accord. Je ne demande pas qu'on raconte toute sa vie, mais pourquoi donc en faire un connard ? Je ne demande pas de dramatiser encore plus sa vie, mais donnez des explications cohérentes, au moins !

Ah, et concernant le fait que nous ne sommes pas tous capables de créer des passés dramatiques parce que nous n'en avons pas nous même vécu... C'est justement là que l'imagination survient. Je suis persuadée que J.K Rowling n'a jamais rencontré de garçon dans un placard qui a des pouvoirs magiques, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché d'écrire Harry Potter, et que J.R.R Tolkien n'a jamais rencontré d'Elfes ou de Nains, mais qu'il a quand même imaginé toute l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Et ça, ce talent pour créer des univers, ce n'est pas une question d'être doué ou pas, de connaitre des choses dures ou pas. C'est une volonté d'implication. Pour prendre mon propre exemple, j'ai développé un univers de Fantasy, des histoires, des passés... alors que mon écriture est loin d'être au niveau de J.K Rowling ou J.R.R Tolkien !

Après, concernant l'âge, c'est justement le point noir qu'on peut mettre dans mon texte : c'est que je ne prends pas en compte l'âge, parce que je sais que beaucoup sont beaucoup plus jeunes que moi (enfin... j'ai à peine dépassé la majorité, mais bon). Donc je pense que ce texte s'adressait plus à des gens aux alentours de mon âge et plus, parce que pour l'avoir vécu, je sais que les enfants (enfin... les jeunes adolescents plutôt) ne réfléchissent pas à ce genre de chose : j'étais pareil quand j'avais 13 ans. Mais cela n'empêche pas qu'avec des histoires plus... réfléchies (pas forcément plus approfondies ou longues, hein), eh bien cela pourrait avoir un impact sur les gens plus jeune qui lisent ce genre d'histoires, et qui, à leur tour, pourraient écrire des histoires bien plus développées, sans même le remarquer.

Et de plus, j'ai souvent pu être en admiration devant des jeunes gens (donc plus jeunes que moi) qui écrivent d'une manière très impressionnante. Donc je trouve que l'élément de l'âge ne doit pas être pris pour tout et n'importe quoi.

 _[Nous aimons ce que nous écrivons ou lisons. Une fic ne SERA JAMAIS parfaite. JAMAIS ! Il y aura toujours quelques choses qui ne va pas (orthographe et grammaire, logique de l'histoire ou de points clés, persos pas assez approfondit, etc... comme le fut Harry Potter écrite par Rowing où certaines persos secondaires géniale et choupi ne sont pas approfondis, ex Colin Crivey). CEPENDANT, nous aimons ce que nous faisons et en tant qu'auteur et lectrice, personnellement je ne pouvais pas vraiment être totalement d'accord avec toi. CAR si j'aime le bashing cohérent, je comprends aussi les personnes qui le font sans réellement expliquer. Car c'est leurs idées de fic, c'est leur fic, car c'est comme ça que leur histoire doit être. C'est eux qui écrivent.]_

Pour le truc de la fic parfaite... Bon, c'est juste pour rire mais... qu'est-ce ce qui peut être parfait ? Rien ne peut être parfait, mais cela n'empêche personne de tenter d'atteindre la perfection. Nous sommes des êtres perfectibles, après tout. Autant en profiter. (Bon, d'accord, ça c'était juste pour la parenthèse philosophique - merci Rousseau -, j'ai fini !)

Je ne demande pas qu'une fiction soit parfaite. Bon sang, même dans les livres ce n'est pas parfait. Mais comme pour l'UA, dire que « ce n'est pas parfait et puis de toute manière je ne cherche pas à faire un truc parfait », c'est de la facilité. Sartre dirait même que les personnes qui « disent » ça, précisent qu'elles, en tant qu'humbles écrivains amateurs, ne peuvent écrire quelque chose de parfait, ce sont des... salauds sartrien (les mots de Sartre, pas les miens. Même si je trouve ça assez drôle). C'est à dire qu'ils prennent pour excuse qui ils sont, pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. Personne ne demande à personne d'être parfait, mais souvent, cela se sent dans une histoire quand quelqu'un l'a fait avec passion et volonté d'être la meilleure possible. Même en tant qu'écrivains amateurs, rien ne nous empêche de tenter d'écrire les meilleurs fictions possibles. Ce sont celles-ci qui rendent le plus fier, et qui ont le plus de mérite.

 _[Quelque part, écrire une histoire en développant un personnage humain (et par là j'entends avec toutes les qualités et tous les défauts inhérents à notre espèce) est quelque chose de réellement compliqué et certains auteur tentent de le faire sans toutefois y parvenir. En revanche je suis d'accord que je préfère quand ils assument complètement le côté OOC de leurs personnages comme j'appréciais moins le fait que les autres se veulent écrire une « réalité » mais comme le dit si bien l'un de mes formateurs, la réalité que nous percevons nous est propre et diffèrent d'un individu à l'autre.]_

Ce n'est même pas forcément que tous doivent avoir « toutes les facettes » possibles, c'est sûr que « reproduire » un humain avec toutes ses qualités et ses défauts peut paraître assez dur, mais même en se concentrant seulement sur certains traits pour le décrire, il semble normal de lui mettre des qualités et des défauts, même si dans l'un ou dans l'autre il peut y arrive vraiment peu.

Ah, la réalité ! Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est, finalement ? Est-ce une question de vérité ou non ? Je pense que dans une œuvre (enfin, surtout dans une œuvre bien développée comme HP), la « réalité » doit être celle dans l'univers créé par l'auteur même si je pense qu'on peut « l'approfondir » avec celle du monde réel, en appuyant sur certains enjeux majeurs que nous autres, les lecteurs, percevons du monde. Mais dans ce cas, il faudrait savoir si nous avons en fait une bonne perception du monde, ou alors si nous sommes dans l'erreur... et c'est là qu'arrive la connaissance. C'est par la connaissance, et donc la perfectibilité de l'être humain, que nous pourrons de plus en plus interprété le monde de « manière réaliste », c'est à dire le plus objectivement, le plus neutre possible, et par la suite prendre un point de vue sur subjectif sur notre environnement, cette fois avec toutes nos connaissances, et non pas juste de l'ignorance - ignorance que beaucoup acceptent comme une fatalité et disent que ce « ce n'est pas leur faute » ou, pour prendre l'exemple de l'écriture « qu'ils ne sont pas de grands auteurs » et ne peuvent pas écrire des textes aussi profonds que ceux de J.K Rowling, J.R.R Tolkien, ect... Enfin, bref, je pars en débat philosophie là...

Outre l'excuse assez mauvaise du « manque de talent » par rapport à l'âge, il y a un autre problème : les questionnements. Les questionnements, les réflexions qui découlent des fanfictions écrites, sont de bonnes choses. À la base.

 _[Je trouve que tu oublies un détail concernant les raisons qui poussent les auteur(e)s de FF à faire des darkfics aussi caricaturales : leur âge. La plupart des histoires ici sont des explorations personnelles, des interrogations invoquées et exorcisées sur papier. _

_C'est très probablement pour cela que la question de l'identité sexuelle, du viol, de la relation à la famille et aux amis est si souvent posée dans les FF_ _. Je gage même qu'avec le changement actuel de la société, les nouvelles générations vont faire des nouvelles générations de personnages (les gamins Weasley/Granger, etc.) des porte-voix pour des questions sur le genre, etc._

 _Ensuite, les textes sont très manichéens. Tu le dis très bien. Les auteur(e)s prennent les pendants inverses en pensant briser des règles établies, et encore une fois, tu le dis : ça n'est pas du tout le cas. Je pense que là aussi c'est une question d'âge et de période : celle de l'adolescence où tu brises ce qui t'a vu naître. Cela passe par la fascination morbide, la « romantisation » (pour ne pas dire l'érotisation) du mal, etc. Du coup, les gentils sont des méchants (et je suis convaincue que les gentils représentent tout simplement le cocon familial et amical de l'auteur(e) irl), et les méchants - qui sont fantasmés, deviennent des objets séduisants et bons. Les personnages sont un refuge plus exacerbé encore, et, de par leur première nature de méchant, permettent de jouir de sa souffrance irl, de l'explorer, de se mettre en scène dans quelque chose de sombre, avant de trouver une rédemption au travers d'un changement d'alignement pour le badguy. Une sorte de catharsis._

 _Enfin, et c'est toujours une opinion, je pense que l'inversion des alignements et la destruction de la cosmologie du canon est le plaisir ultime de la fanfiction. Cette dernière repose sur le principe de prendre une œuvre et de la plier à sa volonté, sa curiosité, et ses désirs (pour ne pas dire ses névroses). Là, on va au bout : on brise totalement la construction des personnages et de l'histoire. Je pense que ça exerce une certaine fascination, et on a déjà vu de bonnes ff sur ces thèmes en fin de compte._

 _D'ailleurs, tu prends le succès de Suicide Squad (la série de comics, pas le film), et tu comprends bien qu'il y a un plaisir à cela. Pareil pour la Ligue des Gentlemen extraordinaires (bis) : elle est essentiellement composée de méchants.]_

J'ai vu bien plus des lecteurs de ce genre plus âgé que moi que plus jeunes. Bon, après, je me dis que les plus jeunes lecteurs sont plus des lecteurs silencieux qu'autre chose. Pourtant je ne puis m'empêcher de me dire que tous ces fantasmes et désirs transposés de la vie réelle à la fiction sont tout autant un effet de groupe. En lisant des fictions dans ce genre, les lecteurs vont adoptés le point de vue de l'auteur sans forcément réfléchir et vont vouloir pareil... Bon, après, ça ce n'est que mon avis, j'avoue que je ne m'y connais pas trop niveau « psychologie » des gens.

Mais j'ai remarqué, bon un peu moins dans le cadre des fanfictions et plus dans le cadre de la fiction générale, que c'est une sorte d'idée reçue qui s'est développée concernant le bad boy qui a de gros problèmes personnels dans sa vie et qui est aidé par une force nouvelle (en l'occurrence, généralement, le ou la protagoniste). Le problème c'est que cette idée se développe tellement dans l'esprit des lecteurs (et malheureuse dans l'esprit des jeunes filles, même si ça remplit complètement les clichés...) que ceux-ci se mettent à imaginer la réalité telle quelle alors que, pour connaitre des gens dans des relations avec des « bad boy », je peux affirmer que même l'amour fini par s'éteindre à un moment face à un comportement horrible, et ce qu'importent les efforts pour changer la personne.

Oui, il a de bonnes fanfictions qui traitent de ces thèmes mais... c'est ça, le truc. C'est qu'elles sont rares et, finalement, elles explorent tellement de choses, d'idées et de facettes différentes que là c'est difficile de trouver des points négatifs puisque dans ce genre de fictions, pour le peu que j'en ai lu, souvent même les « connards » (comprendre : personnages dénigrés) redeviennent « sensés » et finalement les protagonistes leur pardonnent. Chose que je ne vois jamais dans la majorité des fanfictions où il y a dénigrement de personnage et où cela arrive comme un cheveu dans la soupe, sans que personne ne comprenne ou que cela n'étonne quiconque...

Le monde est gris et très complexe : c'est pour ça que nous tentons de l'expliquer et de le comprendre le plus possible. Oui, ce sont les goûts et les couleurs de chacun, mais cela n'empêche pas que nous pouvons partager notre avis et ce qui nous agace, peut-être pour devenir meilleurs et comprendre ou aider d'autres à comprendre.

 _[Et si nous aimons le bashing, cohérent ou non, justifiés ou non, alors s'est ainsi.]_

Bah, là encore, on dirait la phrase de la fatalité. Il ne faut pas laisser la fatalité abattre sur nous, voyons ! Beaucoup se contentent de cette phrase pour expliquer leur dénigrement ou d'une seule faute d'un personnage (ou d'un défaut) pour en faire son centre et tout ce qui le représente. Pour exemple (encore et toujours) : « Dumbledore a voulu tué Harry, donc c'est un connard », argument (enfin... si on peut appeler ça un argument) sans grande réflexion et qui est utilisé par beaucoup qui, au lieu de préciser que ce n'est que leur avis et qu'ils ont conscience que cela ne symbolise pas tout le personnage, prétendent que c'est tout ce qu'i retenir du personnage, sans même comprendre que cette « phrase » n'est qu'un élément d'une plus grosse intrigue. Et souvent, à leur tour, ces auteurs crachent sur les fictions où ce genre de personnages n'est pas dénigré, au contraire. Et ça, c'est malheureux. Très malheureux.

Le but de ces deux textes n'est pas de cracher ma haine. Je le pourrais, mais ça servirait vraiment à rien. Le but est de permettre une réflexion sur le réel intérêt et usage du dénigrement de personnages que je trouve vraiment surfait et finalement bien inutile. Après, cela n'est que mon avis et je ne forcerai jamais personne à y adhérer. Mais je pense que cela est tout de même nécessaire d'exprimer son opinion sur quelque chose que l'on n'aime pas et dont ne comprends pas les raisons d'êtres, au lieu de simplement rester à l'écart, avec l'excuse tout aussi boiteuse de : « si tu n'aimes pas, ne lis pas ». On peut très bien lire quelque chose sans l'aimer, ou alors aimer une œuvre mais aussi ne pas l'aimer pour certains de ses détails. Nous sommes toujours en droit de la lire et de partager notre avis, tant que celui-ci est constructif.

J'espère que tout ce que j'ai dit précédemment apparait comme clair et je vous remercie, vous tous lecteurs, d'avoir lu. 


End file.
